


Hope

by hi_no_senshi



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:19:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_no_senshi/pseuds/hi_no_senshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto finally talks a little about his parents. </p><p>Kousuke talks a lot.</p><p> </p><p>(Post series.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



They were on the hill again. 

They had their own place by now, and it was awesome. Still found themselves randomly meeting up _here_ , though, their hill, in the park. It was late in the afternoon now, getting close to dinner time. Hardly anyone around now. The sun was just over Kousuke's left shoulder, warming the back of his neck as he sat comfortably on the grass, one elbow on his knee, other hand in Haruto's. 

Two girls went past with a small boy between 'em. Could be his sisters, or his aunt and mother, or his two mothers. Didn't seem to matter. What mattered was the way he yelled happily then demanded more, more, as they swung him high. 

Kousuke grinned. 

It was nice seeing that kinda crap. The simple things were what was important.

Speaking of...

He squeezed Haruto's hand, and took another long drink out of his water bottle. (Not that Haruto was simple. But being out here with him like this kinda was. In an awesome way.) 

"My parents liked making me laugh, too," Haruto said softly, out of nowhere.

A swallow of water went down the wrong way and Kousuke started choking. He tried to die quietly while encouraging Haruto to keep talking. He hadn't heard him talk about his parents so easily before. It'd been really hard to drag anything outta him about what they were like, so Kousuke hadn't pushed too much. He found enough breath to say, "I bet you miss them." 

There. Now he could go back to dying, assuming Haruto'd keep talking.

"I think about them a lot sometimes. How proud they both were of me, for how I was doing in school. I got the only A in the class on a math test one time and my dad even took it to work to show his friends."

Kousuke snuck a look at Haruto's face. He seemed peaceful enough. Kousuke dragged in another breath. The choking was improving, at least. 

"I wish I could've met them," he said, reasonably normally. It was true enough. He half wanted to hug them both and thank them for their son, and half wanted to kick them both in the shin and scream _how dare you do that to him, you assholes._

Haruto blinked, then looked over at him. Kousuke's expression froze. What. What'd he done to make Haruto stop talking? 

Haruto said finally, "...what is it? You sound... irritated?"

Oh.

Shit.

_Shit._

"Erm. Um." He was caught. Dammit. He was crap at lying anyway. He could often keep things from people by just not telling them, but when he was faced with direct questions that was a helluva lot harder. He hadn't gone into detail about his reaction before because it hadn't been the time, not with everything Haruto'd been dealing with. But now? Hell with it. He sighed. "I... don't want you to not talk about them, because I wanna know about your life and I'm sure they were great. But................................ but what they stuck on you about being their hope and crap was a helluva thing to do to a kid and it pisses me off!"

Haruto stared at him. "Pisses... you... off?" he repeated faintly.

"Hell yeah!" Kousuke was in full flight now, his free hand scrubbing violently at his hair. "Kids're supposed to be ungrateful little shits. Parents should teach 'em to be respectful and to try hard and so on, but being a kid is when you should get to screw up all the damn time and only have some responsibility for your own damn life. If you don't get to practise screwing up as a kid then how're you gonna deal with it when you're an adult? When you're ten is not the time to have some shitty ass life mission laid on you no matter how well intentioned it is!" 

Haruto made another faint noise, and Kousuke turned to him, face full of regret and apology. But he wasn't going to stop now, not till he'd explained everything, not till Haruto at least understood why Kousuke was being an asshole about his parents. Haruto needed to know properly just why he sucked. 

"You were a _kid._ From what you've said, you were already a responsible kid who worried too much about everything. You didn't blow stuff off. You don't give that kind of mission to an adult without messing 'em up. You _definitely_ don't give that kind of mission to a kid who's gonna take it all into himself and make the whole world his responsibility!" 

"I... see."

Kousuke sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry. I know they were great, and all. I know they loved you, really loved you. And I wanna hear about the good stuff. I just..."

"Want me to be angry about the rest."

Kousuke said the words nearly in unison with him, but then stopped, wide eyed. "Yeah. Kinda." 

Haruto's eyes were extra bright. Crap. Was he crying? 

"I am, Nitou." Too much pain in Haruto's voice. "I don't want to be, but I am. And that makes me a bad person." 

"Nah, c'mon..." Kousuke moved closer, tugged Haruto into his arms properly, hating how he was shaking. "You can still love them while being angry at them. Hell, look at my granny! I only figured out that she loves me even though she tears strips off me for being stupid, a few months ago!"

There was an indrawn breath, then lips against his cheek briefly. Haruto pulled back, but stayed close. "You're right."

"Course I am," Kousuke said immediately, though he wasn't quite sure what he was right about. 

Haruto's eyes were faraway. Kousuke touched his cheek, not trying to call him back, just trying to be an anchor. 

"My parents never really got angry at me. They were strict sometimes about following their rules, but I never really disobeyed. I never... they didn't get angry at me, and I didn't get angry at them." 

"But you can be angry, even at your parents, and still love them," Kousuke completed softly.

"Yes." Haruto came back. Focusing on Kousuke again. There was a hint of a grin at the corners of his mouth now. "Like when you got mayonnaise on my jacket." 

"Exactly!" 

Haruto laughed, and Kousuke thought to himself that it was one of the best sounds he'd ever heard. 

"You're right about... about it being wrong to do that to a kid, too. They were both scared. Not thinking clearly." 

Kousuke leaned in and kissed him. For a moment, the sky, the grass, the breeze in their hair, all disappeared. All that existed was Haruto's lips against his and the hair at the nape of Haruto's neck, soft against his fingers. 

"Tell me something fun you did together," he requested after he pulled back.

"Well, there was one time when we went for icecream..."


End file.
